


The Start of Things

by Hyx_Sydin



Series: The Secret Chamber of John & Rodney [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode: s01e03 Hide and Seek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reward for saving Atlantis?</p><p> </p><p>This can be read as a standalone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start of Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marcus_aquila](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcus_aquila/gifts).



> *giggles like the crazy person she is* 
> 
> You see what you do to me?

“Not here,” McKay gasped out as talented fingers traced his hard length through his pants. “Trans- transporter, get to the transporter!” 

“Is that what we’ve decided to call it?” A husky voice murmured into his ear, before once again taking his earlobe into a warm, wet mouth and sucking.

McKay’s knees wobbled, making him thankful the other man had him pinned to a wall “Sheppard!” he snapped, pushing at the man, “Anybody walking past will find us!”

With a sigh, Sheppard stepped back and leered at McKay who ignored him, and instead grabbed his hand and dragged him to the newly discovered transporters. Pressing the screen for a location he knew had yet to be explored thoroughly but was safe; McKay once again hauled Sheppard after him into the nearest room. Where he was once again slammed back into a wall with Sheppard pressed all along his front, slowly grinding against him.

“You were so fucking brave McKay,” Sheppard husked into his ear, nipping at it. “Stepping into the creature like that!” McKay found it difficult to concentrate, hands clenched in Sheppard’s jacket, as he felt Sheppard’s hands make their way to his crotch. “You couldn’t have been certain the shield would have worked.” McKay’s pants were now open and he eagerly anticipated Sheppard wrapping his calloused hand around him. 

Instead Sheppard dropped to his knees, yanked his pants down and engulfed his erection. “Fuck!” McKay moaned out, dropping his hands into Sheppard’s hair, momentarily distracted by its softness. Sheppard licked and sucked and nibbled on him like he was his favourite treat, melting McKay’s brains until all he could do was moan and pant and whimper. It was Sheppard’s fingers fondling his balls that pushed him over the edge, leaving him no time for a warning, and he came down Sheppard’s throat wailing his name.

When McKay became aware again, it was to Sheppard nuzzling his throat as he slowly humped his leg, pants already off. With what little brain power he had left, McKay trailed his fingers along Sheppard’s erection, eliciting a ragged moan from the other man, before wrapping his fingers around it and jerking him off. Sheppard came with a sigh, splattering McKay’s thigh with his come.

Afterwards, when they had put themselves to rights, McKay had a look around the room and discovered it was a bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta so errors are my own.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment :) all is welcome!


End file.
